


Over The Falls

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Gen, Sad Dipper Pines, Wirt's Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numa noite como qualquer outra, os gêmeos Pines acabam se perdendo numa floresta misteriosa, perdida no tempo, de nome peculiar...<br/>O Desconhecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tome Of The Unknow

**"M** abel!"

Não importava o quanto Dipper gritasse, sua irmã continuava a correr. E, por Deus, como aquela garota corria.

Se embrenhando mais pela mata da espessa floresta de Gravity Falls, mas indo tão a frente que Dipper percebia que nunca havia chegado tão longe. As árvores verdejantes e o clima mágico da vegetação de antes estava sendo substituído por uma de aspecto seco, morto, cujos galhos retorcidos às vezes já estavam crescidos de mais, e projetados para frente arranhavam seus braços e pernas.

Mas ele continuava a correr, seguindo a garota de suéter cor de rosa.

E correu, e correu, até parar para respirar, por curtos segundos.

Apoiou se nos joelhos, tomando fôlego. O que ela esperava correndo assim? As coisas não iam se resolver se ela simplesmente...

Sumisse.

Por que foi o que ela fez, e Dipper notou assim que levantou o olhar, depois daquele um minuto de respiração.

"Mabel?" gritou. A resposta não veio e não havia nenhum resquício de onde ela havia ido. Aqui ou ali, tudo parecia o mesmo lugar, e não havia sequer um pedacinho de lã rosa preso em um galho que pudesse lhe guiar.

"Mabel!" foi seu último grito. Cansado e absolutamente perdido, seguiu caminhando. Não adiantava mais correr para lugar nenhum.

Seguiu uma trilha feita por entre as árvores. Ali elas tinham um aspecto melhor. E eram bonitas, de um tom estranho avermelhado que ele nunca vira antes.

Mas Dipper não se deixou impressionar. Suspirando, vasculhou os bolsos procurando algo que pudesse marcar o caminho, para não se perder. Esperto, ele. Toda a trilha de árvores parecia ser a mesma se prestasse atenção.

O caminhar começava a doer-lhe as pernas e nublar a mente. O céu acima de sua cabeça, embora entrecortado pelas árvores, começava a escurecer.

Ele já estava cansado até de gritar por Mabel.

Foi quando finalmente ouviu um sinal de vida. Um chap duro no meio do silêncio de sons da floresta, como coaxares e zumbidos.

Ele conhecia aquele som. Lenha sendo cortada. Mas de onde vinha?

Caminhou cautelosamente até onde vinha o som, e seus olhos se assustaram com a claridade que dali vinha.

Oh. Uma lanterna.

Não como a sua, de pilhas, que havia deixado cair durante a perseguição de sua gêmea, uma daquelas antigas que se acendiam com querosene. Isso, uma lamparina.

O dono da lanterna eram um homem, mas bem mais jovem do que Dipper pensava quando viu sua sombra.

Quer dizer, homem era muito, era um mero rapaz, que devia, no máximo, seus 15 anos. Era alto e magro e parecia altamente concentrado em cortar a madeira. Estava virado de costas para Dipper, de forma que ele não conseguia ver seu rosto.

Ele dizia algo, muito baixo, enquanto cortava. Não era uma canção, era... Uma poesia.

 

_O silêncio é a minha melodia_

_É o som que faço, que mostro ao mundo_

_Como um peito aberto e oco_

_Mas desconhecem, porém, que a música_

_A verdadeira música_

_Está entranhada em meu coração_

Dipper não era muito conhecedor de poesia, mas aquilo claramente era algo triste. Mordeu o lábio. Devia se aproximar?

Quando decidiu que sim, era melhor do que nada, o tempo se esgotou.

O rapaz estava indo embora. Recolheu toda a madeira que antes estava no chão num dos braços e colocou seu gorro com a mão livre.

Oush. Dipper levou um susto. O gorro era cônico, como o de um gnomo, o que o fez praticamente saltar para trás.

Mas, não. Alto demais para ser um gnomo... Certo?

Lembrou com um arrepio de  _Norman_  e de toda a coisa com Mabel sendo rainha...

Oh! E se fosse aquilo? E se na verdade fosse tudo armação deles outra vez?

Usando toda a força e energia que ele já não tinha, correu na direção do gnomo.

Talvez fosse o desespero de achar Mabel, talvez o cansaço, mas o fato é que Dipper não conseguiu avançar nem cinco metros antes de cair, brutal e audivelmente no chão.

Começou a chorar. Se pela dor ou pelo cansaço físico-emocional, não se saberia dizer.

Suas pálpebras sentiram a claridade, e seus olhos relutaram em se abrir, chorosos e com as pupilas se contraindo.

Já devia ser noite e ele estava lá, no meio da floresta, perdido, sem saber onde Mabel havia ido parar e ainda por cima machucado no chão depois de um tropeço.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Foi a pergunta que ouviu.

Levantou um pouco o queixo e se ergueu nos cotovelos. O rapaz a sua frente certamente não era um gnomo. A capa em seus ombros deixava a mostra um pouco de sua camisa enquanto ele segurava a lanterna, e o tronco dele certamente não era formado por gnomos. Ele tinha um rosto humano, de pele clara e olhos muito redondos da mesma cor dos cabelos escuros.

"Eu me perdi" ele tentou dizer, a voz soando mais falha do que ele gostaria. Sentiu um pouco de gosto de sangue na boca. Talvez tivesse machucado o lábio.

O rapaz, no entanto, não parecia interessado em seu estado físico. Olhou para Dipper e franziu o cenho.

"Você não devia estar aqui na floresta." ele disse, de uma forma severa.

Dipper tentou se levantar, ou pelo menos se por de joelhos. Conseguiu.

"E-eu... Apenas me perdi. Eu e minha irmã."

"E onde está ela?"

"Essa é uma ótima pergunta."

Dipper gemeu, de dor e de tristeza, e olhou para seus próprios pés, tentando disfarçar a vontade que tinha de chorar outra vez. Era tudo culpa dele...

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Ela era fria, mesmo através do tecido da camisa, e causou um arrepio gelado que esfriou Dipper até os ossos.

"Bem vindo ao desconhecido, garoto." disse o rapaz, olhando em seus olhos. "Vou te ajudar a encontrar sua irmã."


	2. The Old Grist Mill

**"V** ocê está mais perdido do que imaginava"

Foi a única coisa que o rapaz comentou. Não haviam se apresentado, não haviam conversado absolutamente nada, o que apenas deixava Dipper mais nervoso.

Ele era um garoto de 13 anos seguindo um desconhecido com um machado no  meio de uma floresta escura. Era como um enredo de filme de terror.

O jovem caminhou consigo até uma casa com um moinho. Era velha e parecia caindo aos pedaços, mas o jovem parecia morar ali.

Dentro dela havia um pouco mais de conforto. Dipper pôde se sentar numa cadeira velha e desconfortável, mas que ainda assim era uma cadeira, e alongar os joelhos e tornozelos, que tanto doíam. Examinou os cortes e os arranhões em si mesmo e notou que nenhum deles era muito grave. O que mais doía era seu nariz, que ele provavelmente havia quebrado.

"Você pode ficar aqui e descansar enquanto faço meu trabalho" disse o jovem. "Eu tenho um pouco de tecido que você pode usar como bandagem para seus ferimentos." o rapaz pôs em cima da mesa de madeira velha do cômodo alguns retalhos e um pequeno carretel de linha e agulha, junto com uma tesoura. "Me chame, caso precise de ajuda."

"Espere. E minha irmã?"

O rapaz parou, no meio do caminho para fora da sala. "Não vamos encontrá-la durante a noite, garoto..."

"Não me chame de garoto, meu nome é Dipper." o menino disse, sentindo raiva. "E se não procurarmos Mabel agora, ela vai passar a noite sozinha, no relento! Existem animais na floresta... Existem..."

"Existem bem mais que animais nessa floresta Dipper, acredite." o jovem suspirou. "Procuraremos-a pela manhã e ponto. Você vai se matar se tentar fazer isso quando o escuro chegar. Amanhã bem cedo iremos procurá-la, e se ela conseguir se virar hoje, certamente vamos encontrá-la."

Se. Aquilo doeu fundo no coração de Dipper. Ele não ia esperar até a manhã seguinte. Era sua irmã.

Ele iria embora, assim que o rapaz lenhador desse as costas para ele. Pegaria uma lamparina ou faria uma tocha com o fogo da lareira e iria.

"Ah, e, meu nome é Wirt."

Com isso, o jovem saiu da sala, deixando Dipper sozinho.

O garoto, se esforçando para se manter em pé, caminhou até a janela e observou a floresta lá fora. Não via nela um traço do bosque de Gravity Falls que ele conhecia tão bem.

Engoliu em seco, pensando no que poderia ter lá fora. Seu diário não estava consigo, talvez ele realmente não conseguisse se virar sozinho.

Mas ele tinha que ser forte. Se ele tinha medo, Mabel, lá fora, perdida, certamente estaria pior.

Mas... E se ele também se perdesse? E se ficasse à deriva na floresta, talvez até mais perdido que sua irmã?

Era mais prudente esperar por Wirt. Ele fora gentil. Lhe trouxera ali, lhe cedera o tecido que Dipper agora usava como bandagem, mantivera a lareira acessa...

Abaixou a cabeça, cansado de pensar, e de correr...

Olhou para um dos retalhos. Devia ser tirado de uma roupa de menina, certamente, já que era coberto de estrelinhas.

Estrelas... Estrela cadente*...

Não. Era hora de ir. Talvez pudesse reencontrar Wirt depois e agradecê-lo a hospitalidade, mas agora ele tinha que ir atrás de sua gêmea.

Saiu da casa tentando fazer silêncio. De fato, a noite ali era muito silenciosa. Ele conseguia ouvir o som de Wirt fazendo o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo no moinho. Gostaria de olhar, curioso como era, mas não tinha tempo.

Em sua mão, um toco de madeira com um pouco de chama para guiar sua visão. Era o melhor que ele tinha no momento.

Foi andando pela floresta. Nossa. Ela era muito estranha naquelas bandas. Ele se perguntava se ainda estava mesmo em Gravity Falls e não em alguma dimensão alternativa...

Enquanto caminhava, sem nenhum sinal de Mabel, começou a ouvir um som. Um grunhido, quase como um lobo ou cachorro muito grande.

Ele engoliu em seco. Estar sozinho naquela floresta era bem mais assustador do que ele se lembrava.

Continuou a caminhada, se sentindo observado. Os pelos de sua nuca estavam arrepiados e ele sentia as mãos geladas. Era como se algo fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

Ah, como Dipper adoraria não estar certo de vez em quando.

A sombra do animal feroz finalmente surgiu à sua frente, com olhos brilhantes e dentes afiados. Aquele era um ser como nunca havia visto, como um lobo raivoso, mas com o dobro do tamanho.

Tentou espantá-lo com o fogo, mantendo a calma e respirando profundamente. Mas foi sem sucesso.

O bicho esfregou as patas de unhas grandes no chão e rosnou para Dipper, que como todo bom ser humano, correu.

E correu o mais rápido que podia, largando a tocha em chamas, perdendo-se em meio a escuridão.

Seu coração palpitava e ele conseguia escutar o lobo atrás de si, em seu encalço. Ele não sabia de onde arranjava forças para correr daquele jeito, mas Dipper não ia parar para pensar nisso.

Ele finalmente viu luz. Uma lamparina.

Correu e praticamente se arremessou naquele que o salvara pouco tempo antes.

Wirt puxou-o para dentro de seu casebre e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Por uma pequena fresta na porta, Dipper viu o rapaz amansar o lobo e então... Apertar suas costas?

Era como se ele estivesse desengasgando o animal. Manobra de Heimlich. É. Dipper aprendera isso quando foi salva-vidas por cinco dias.

Ele não entendia como Wirt sabia que o lobo estava sufocando. Ou pior, SE o lobo estava engasgado.

Incrivelmente estava. Cuspiu uma coisa preta e redonda que Wirt, ewh, pegou numa das mãos.

E não era um lobo, era...

Um cachorro?!?

"Vamos Jason, chega de tartarugas negras pra você."

O rapaz voltou para sua casa e Dipper ainda continuava no chão, olhando incrédulo para aquele cão magro e de pelo maltratado, em nada semelhante a fera que o havia atacado.

"S-seu cachorro... Ele... Era..." Dipper esfregou os olhos, confuso.

"Ele só comeu o que não devia. Não é nada ameaçador." Wirt fez carinho nas orelhas do canino e largou dentro de um pote largo a coisa preta. Uma tartaruga miúda, que mexia as perninhas, viva.

Argh. Como aquele lugar conseguia ser mais estranho do que Gravity Falls?

"Teve medo?" o rapaz o perguntou. Seus olhos não pareciam mais tão frios. Dipper se sentiu a vontade para começar um pequeno diálogo.

"Um pouco, sim. Quer dizer, eu já vi muitas coisas estranhas e assustadoras, mas esse cachorro... Ele era uma besta!"

Aquela palavra fez com que toda a recente amistosidade de Wirt sumisse. Seus olhos voltaram a ser frios como pedras sob a chuva e sua face se fechou numa carranca.

"Hm. Ele não é  _a besta. A besta_ nos vigia como a noite. Canta como os quatro ventos. Ela é a morte da esperança. Ela rouba seus filhos... Ela rouba... Seus irmãos..."

Wirt ficou mudo e a garganta de Dipper secou.  _Mabel..._  


"Minha irmã... Tenho que achá-la..." foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. E Wirt olhou-o com aqueles olhos tempestuosos e tristes.

"Para o norte. É pra lá que você deve ir. Para o norte..." o rapaz fez uma pausa. "Há uma cidade... Talvez sua irmã esteja lá."

Dipper encheu-se de coragem novamente e apertou o colete com força. "Certo."

Caminhou até a lareira, apanhou um dos gravetos em chamas e caminhou como um pequeno soldado até a porta, até ouvir "Espere."

Virou-se outra vez. Wirt havia se levantado. Ele parecia mais alto e soturno do que nunca.

"Irei com você." ele disse. "Essa floresta é perigosa. A besta está sempre a espreita... Eu já falhei nessa busca antes, Dipper. Não vou deixar que isso aconteça com você também."

E então, sem mais comentários, apagou a chama da lareira com um pouco de água, saiu da casa precária, ergueu sua lamparina para iluminar seus passos e foi caminhando mata a dentro.

Olhando para aquele quarto crescente amarelado no céu, Dipper o seguiu, se embrenhando com ele mais e mais profundamente no Desconhecido.

 

*Shooting Star - Forma como o Bill chama a Mabel. Tal como o Dipper é o Pine tree (Pinheirinho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Autora:
> 
> Lamento pela demora. Juro que não foi minha intenção demorar tanto, mas é que meu computador estava com problema e eu não conseguia acessar o arquivo salvo da história. Prometo atualizações mais breves.
> 
> Previsão de Postagem: 30/11/15
> 
> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


	3. Hard Times at the Huskin' Bee

Dipper nunca havia caminhado tanto em sua vida. Pelo menos sem que tivesse notado.

Acima de sua cabeça o céu começava a se clarear e eles ainda não haviam chegado a lugar nenhum.

Também não haviam conversado muito. Dipper apenas comentou a aparência de Mabel para Wirt, que respondia tudo com leves acenos de cabeça.

Por mais que tivesse caminhado, só agora Dipper sentia as dores do esforço e o grunhir da fome em seu estômago.

Tocou no braço de Wirt, sem nunca interromper a caminhada.

"Estamos chegando à cidade?" Dipper franziu o cenho. "Estou cansado e com fome. Achei que era mais perto."

"Estamos quase lá". foi tudo o que o rapaz mais alto respondeu.

Sua convivência com Wirt não havia progredido com as horas. Continuava tão fria e estranha quanto antes. Mas o garoto mais velho havia abandonado aquele semblante quase assustador que por vezes exibira. Tudo o que seu rosto mostrava era uma suave serenidade.

Alguns passos à frente, o primeiro sinal bom das últimas horas. Uma placa de madeira, embora velha e pouco conservada, que dizia:

**_Pottsfield, 1 milha_ **

"Finalmente!" Dipper exclamou, apoiando-se nos joelhos e respirando fundo. Sentia seu coração disparar, feliz. "Vamos!"

E Dipper levantou e seguiu pelo caminho reto... Mas Wirt continuou parado ali.

Aquilo foi um pouco irritante para Dipper. Oras, por que Wirt estava querendo atrasá-lo?

Chamou-o uma vez "Wirt?" mas o rapaz não se mexeu. Parecia tentar ouvir alguma coisa...

Olhou para trás e caminhou um pouco até um arbusto seco, com poucas folhas, todas marrons.

Ele tocou a planta semi-morta com pesar e sussurrou algum nome, Dipper não conseguiu entender direito. Então o mais velho se recompôs e voltou para o lado de Dipper.

"Desculpe. Vamos. Pottsfield é logo ali."

Dipper começava a notar o quanto Wirt era um pouco estranho. Mas ele não deixou isso abalar sua vontade de encontrar Mabel. E Wirt era a melhor ajuda que ele arranjaria ali. O rapaz já havia salvo sua vida e uma vez, e ajudara com seus ferimentos. E agora estava ali, caminhando há horas com ele.

Wirt não podia ser má pessoa, não é?

Finalmente chegaram a Pottsfield, que era mais um vilarejo do que uma cidade. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma longa plantação de abóboras, cortada pela estrada principal. Aquilo seria bonito e talvez até servisse de alimento para o faminto Dipper, se as abóboras não estivessem todas mortas. Podres, esmagadas, escuras... Todas muito pouco atrativas e exalando um cheiro enjoado que deixou Dipper até um pouco tonto.

Wirt, por outro lado, apenas parecia horrorizado.

"Essa não é a Pottsfield que conheci..."

Dipper olhou para aquele lugar de onde o céu parecia mais cinzento do que antes e para todas aquelas abóboras mortas e engoliu em seco. O que quer que tivesse acontecido ali, não havia sido nada bom.

"Onde será que Mabel pode estar?" Dipper perguntou, finalmente avistando algumas casas. Era uma boa notícia, embora elas todas aparentassem um péssimo estado. Mas ele se lembrou do casebre de Wirt, que era bem melhor do que parecia.

"Eu não sei. Sinceramente, eu não faço ideia do que houve aqui Dipper." ele parecia realmente preocupado. "Eu não faço a menor ideia de onde Mabel possa estar."

"Por que não procuramos então?" Dipper mordeu o lábio.

O mais velho olhou para ele e assentiu. Os dois então desceram a encosta.

Alguns passos a mais e Dipper sentiu seu tênis afundar em algo mole, que fez um barulho nojento de um cérebro sendo pisado.

Ou... Uma abóbora podre sendo esmagada. O que de fato era.

"Que nojo" ele grunhiu, chutando os pedaços de abóbora que sujavam seu sapato. Wirt, pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo que caminhavam juntos, riu.

"Venha, vamos logo."

Os dois chegaram à área central da cidade. As casas estavam realmente caindo aos pedaços, e muitas delas exibiam seu interior abandonado pelos buracos de portas escancaradas.

"Será que alguém vive aqui?" Dipper perguntou, procurando atentamente.

"Viviam... Ou... Algo assim..." Wirt comentou, então parou e pareceu lembra-se de algo. "Por aqui! Venha! Da última vez que vim para cá estavam todos aqui..."

Wirt agarrou o pulso fino de Dipper com uma das mãos e correu com ele por alguns metros, até um galpão enorme de madeira. Ele parecia estar um pouco mais bem cuidado do que as outras estruturas locais.

A porta estava entreaberta e o interior do local parecia ainda mais escuro do que o exterior nublado.

Os dois então entraram naquele grande celeiro.

A cena ali não era bonita e causou até um pouco de enjoo em Dipper.

Ao redor do celeiro, cerca de 50 ou 100 esqueletos despedaçados. Alguns tinham o crânio esmagado e haviam mãos e pés jogados por todos os cantos.

Havia uma coisa grande caída nos fundos. Uma cabeça de abóbora?

Os olhos da coisa eram vazios e a abóbora parecia meio esmagada... Meio podre.

Aliás, tudo ali estava cheio de miolos de abóbora.

Dipper cobriu os lábios com as mãos. O cheiro de doce e azedo era tão forte que o enebriava. Ele queria sair dali imediatamente, mas Wirt parecia paralisado.

"Enoch..." ele murmurou, olhando para a abóbora gigante. Dipper agarrou seu braço e puxou-o, como se dissesse "Vamos sair daqui".

Era como um arrepio na espinha. Como se ele simplesmente soubesse.

Não estavam sozinhos.

Aqueles ossos, mãos, pernas, mandíbulas... Todos aqueles restos humanos emergiram do chão coberto de miolos de abóbora e começaram a rastejar, como se estivessem perseguindo os dois.

Droga! Como aquelas coisas eram rápidas!

Dipper chutou uma mãozinha que puxava seu pé, e ela voou longe. Mas aquilo foi distração o suficiente para que Dipper tropeçasse numa tíbia, um osso da perna que ele se lembrava o nome, e caísse no meio do chão de palha, empapado daquela coisa laranja pastosa.

Wirt o resgatou, pela primeira vez em 12 horas, arrancando todos os ossos que se uniam para prender o garoto ali.

Dipper finalmente conseguiu se levantar... E aí foi Wirt que caiu.

Um crânio rachado, mas com a mandíbula intacta, fora saltando até conseguir morder a panturrilha do rapaz mais velho.

Ugh! Aquilo devia ter doído.

Era a vez de Dipper pagar pelo menos uma parte da dívida que tinha com Wirt.

Movendo-se depressa, ele usou toda a força para desprender os dentes da perna de seu companheiro de viagem e então arremessar o crânio longe.

Bom, não tão longe assim. Dipper não era lá essas coisas em boliche.

Sem perder tempo, os dois saíram do celeiro e fecharam as portas de madeira com força.

A descarga de adrenalina passou e Dipper quase despencou ali no chão. Mas não. A mão fria que tocara seu ombro na noite anterior ainda estava ali.

Só que um pouco mais quente.

Wirt respirava tão acelerado quanto ele e parecia até mais assustado.

E mesmo assim, os dois ainda conseguiram rir. Gargalhar, na verdade.

E assim, depois de horas andando juntos, finalmente o gelo estava se quebrando.

Quando retomaram a caminhada, Dipper se sentiu, finalmente, confortável para perguntar coisas à Wirt. E ele tinha tantas perguntas!

Mas resolveu não exagerar. Fez apenas duas.

"O que aconteceu com aquela cidade?"

A reposta foi a seguinte:

"Pottsfield era uma sociedade diferente... Todos iríamos para ela um dia... Quando chegasse a hora." Wirt fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio. "Ela era uma das poucas certezas do Desconhecido... E se isso aconteceu, coisas ruins estão por vir..."

"Coisas ruins? Que coisas ruins? E como assim uma certeza? Como assim ela era..."

"Era a morte, caro Dipper. A morte."

Foi aí que Dipper resolveu não fazer perguntas de mais. Ele teria se calado ali, na verdade, mas ainda tinha uma dúvida.

"E para onde vamos agora, Wirt?"

"Vamos procurar uma amiga minha. Talvez ela saiba onde sua irmã está. Para todos os efeitos, eu diria que estamos indo ver Adelaide."

E assim seguiram os dois pelo caminho.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado XD Comentem se tiverem o feito, isso vai me deixar muito, muito feliz  
> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


End file.
